


BMW Shenanigans

by Momma



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [10]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, are you molesting my care, okay, sexy car shenanigans, why yes that is the gear shift, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he takes the gear shift and you are flying because the speed he is achieving is very illegal and your entire body is begging for that hand back to fondle your arousal and make you come as the two of you speed along like the hounds of Hell or Derse or Horror Terrors are after you and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BMW Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> _Because sex in a car is always a threesome._
> 
> _Feel free to substitute the pairing with anything you want if it means you're more able to provide the mechaphilia. ;w;_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Another ancient Fill that was greatly appreciated and I want to share. Again. lol

It was black...that liquid black that almost seemed silver in full midday sun with seats such a dark violet, they seemed more like a canvas of the night sky than the buttery soft leather they were. You don't know exactly what kind of BMW this was, but your blood was pumping harder just at the sight over an hour ago. Bucket seats bracket a deep black cherry console with a matching violet leather gear shift that you have been fondling for the last ten minutes to the amusement of the driver though he doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he has his hand on your knee, encouraging the touch and even allowing you to shift smoothly, sensually into the next gear with a fluidity that bespoke of familiarity. Not that you've ever actually shifted THIS vehicle before now.

He revved a little and a thrill ran up your spine along with the delicious vibrations of the car seat that held you almost like a lover around your back and shoulders. Your hand tightens on the gear shift, trembling as blood heat curls in your stomach and burns in sudden and wicked arousal. You glare at the other, the smirk gracing those lips making you fight off a pout. Then he let his hand drift further up your thigh, caressing and teasing the flesh hidden barely by cloth and stitches. Your belly tightens even more and your breathing cranks up a whole other notch. You are not QUITE panting now, but it is a close thing.

Then he takes the gear shift and you are flying because the speed he is achieving is very illegal and your entire body is begging for that hand back to fondle your arousal and make you come as the two of you speed along like the hounds of Hell or Derse or Horror Terrors are after you and...

You nearly come alone from him sliding his hand between your legs and rubbing you, sharp smirk widening as the seat shudders with speed and the car swerves expertly. Your head thunks back against the seat head rest and a sound that could not have been real slips from your throat and through your lips. You grip and tense your hand on the gear shift and now the other on the dark wood dash, fingerprints marring that spectacular finish but you cannot give anything to care since your entire world in currently narrowed to the hand between your thighs and the leather in one hand and wood in the other with the seat holding you to adoringly and and and...!

"FUCK!" you cry, scream really, as your vision tunnels to black and that hand milks you of every last drop of your need into the fabric of your clothes. You tremble even more now as the orgasm continues, made more and stronger by the car that continues to gain speed.

Then...

You feel it start to slow, pull from the wild expanse of nearly deserted highway. The lazy grin on your face has your driver chuckling and squeezing your inner thigh. You reach over with your own hand now, indented with the lacing and folds from the leather gear shift to his thigh, feeling his own arousal. You feel your grin morph into a terribly wicked smirk as you squeeze and receive a groan in appreciation.

This was going to be a fun drive indeed...


End file.
